


Fondness of Distance

by Phayte



Series: YuraLex/LWF's [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lusciouswhiteflame's OC, lusciouswhiteflame's birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri flies in to Canada to Surprise Alex. ((Takes place sometime after ‘A Summer in Canada’)) You don't need to have read 'A Summer in Canada' to understand this.





	Fondness of Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Just some PWP for lusciouswhiteflame!!! Happy Birthday honey!
> 
> _Alexandre Leroy is an OC of[Lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/). _

Yuri had snuck in without Alex knowing. It was hard being away, but even harder being so close to him, knowing he was just a few miles down the road. JJ had for once in his life kept his mouth shut and picked him up from the airport. Somehow all their timing worked out perfectly. Yuri still had a key to Alex’s house, and was able to slip in, shower and prepare.

He knew he had an hour before Alex would be home and even saw where Alex had texted him before practice had started telling him to have a good day.

Long distance relationships where hard. End of story. Period.

Yuri had had long distance relationships before, but never with anyone he loved so much. He was in between competitions right now, and was able to whine enough to Victor and Yakov to let him slip away for a few days. Even if the nationals were just a week away. He had to leave in two days, but it was worth it.

It had been over a month since he had seen Alex, and he was itching to lay eyes on him that were not through a screen. Brushing his hair, Yuri had to smile as he looked around the bathroom. Alex still bought the same shampoo and body wash-- though his bathroom was a lot tidier without all his products laying around. He had taken a few minutes just smelling the different bottles. It was all so  _ Alex _ . He also had to admit he had the same bottles back at his flat for when he missed Alex. It was nice knowing he could at least smell like him when he couldn’t hold him.

It had been a wonderful summer, and Yuri could see himself with Alex for the rest of his life. They didn’t want to rush anything, but Yuri had a feeling this would be his last winter in Russia.

Slipping on bright red lace panties, Yuri walked over to Alex’s closet, grabbing his favorite jersey and slipping it on. It hung loose on him, about mid thigh-- but he knew Alex loved when he walked around in just his shirt or jersey. Pulling his hair up, he tied it in a messy bun and checked the time. Alex had texted again saying they should Skype tonight as he missed him.

“I miss you too,” Yuri said into his phone, wanting to tell Alex to just hurry his ass home. Typing back a quick reply that he would be busy (because he was) but hoped to see him soon-- he felt bad. He knew in the end it would all work out, but knowing the look on Alex’s face when he saw that message…

Yuri didn’t want to think about it. Alex would be home in a few minutes, and Yuri wanted to be ready. He knew Alex would come in, drop his bag, grab a water bottle from the fridge then come back to the bedroom. He had a routine and he usually stuck to it.

Laying on the bed, Yuri played around with different ways he could pose. He could stick his ass out--  _ or was that too much? _ Who was he kidding, it was Alex! He would have his ass stuck out enough hopefully all night. Laughing at himself, he fell back on the pillows and buried his face into it, smelling everything that was  _ Alex _ .

A few short minutes that seemed like hours, Yuri heard the key in the door and it open then shut. Of course he laughed when he heard the bag drop, then the fridge door open. He loved he knew these little things about Alex.

The door to the bedroom opened and Yuri held his breath. He saw Alex before he saw him. The moment Alex laid eyes on him, he froze and just stared at him. Yuri smiled and felt a warmth spread over his body.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Am I dreaming?” Alex whispered.

Yuri shook his head and lifted up to his knees, holding his hand out. “Not at all.”

“But… what? How? When?” Alex asked, moving over where he was, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

“I flew out here but only for a few days,” Yuri said, looking up and smiling at the face he had fallen in love with.

“Yurochka,” Alex whispered, then his mouth was on his and Yuri sighed into the kiss. He found his hands immediately ran into Alex’s hair, loving the way it was thick under his fingers. Pulling Alex onto him, Yuri held him as close as he could.

Deepening the kiss, Yuri slid his tongue next to Alex’s, missing the taste that was  _ Alex _ . Sure they had had all summer together-- but he had missed this. He hated how when he was in Canada for the summer he took these kisses for granted, took all those little moments like they had forever.

They  _ did _ have forever, even if the right now kept them apart.

“You are so sneaky,” Alex said between kisses, then kissing down his neck. “Is this why you couldn’t Skype tonight?”

Yuri laughed. “Da. Why Skype when we can fuck?”

“So romantic,” Alex laughed, biting his neck.

“I can be romantic!” Yuri squealed, pushing Alex off of him.

Alex raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him. Yuri put his hand on Alex’s face, pushing him away. “You don’t think I can be romantic?”

“I never said that!” Alex laughed out.

“Dude! I flew all the way out here, and put on some really tiny panties that are restricting my balls in ways they shouldn’t be  _ just to see you! _ If that isn’t romantic, then I don’t know what is!”

Alex’s eyes grew wide then slowly traveled down his body. He felt his face turn red once he realized what he said.

“Tiny panties?” Alex asked, his voice dropping impossibly low.

Yuri blushed again and gulped. Nodding his head, he lifted the hem of the jersey he was wearing. An audible gasp came from Alex when he saw the  _ tiny red panties _ . Alex just  _ stared _ .

“Sasha?” Yuri asked.  


“Shhhhhhh,” Alex said, putting his finger to his lips. “Committing this to memory and on the top of the romance list.”

Yuri grabbed a pillow and smacked Alex on the side of his head, making them both laugh. “Asshole!” Yuri laughed out when Alex tackled him down, his hands under the jersey, tickling him. Yuri screamed out, trying all he could to get Alex’s hands  _ off _ of him. Alex laughed and had him pinned to the bed with his body. The more his fingers worked over his ribs, the louder Yuri was screaming.

“Will you scream like that when I’m deep inside you?” Alex whispered in his ear.

The fingers on him stopped moving as Yuri was trying to catch his breath. Alex’s mouth was back on his, the jersey being pulled up his body-- their mouths only separating long enough to remove the jersey. Their mouths were hot as their bodies stayed firmly pressed together.

He felt his body flushed when Alex lifted off of him, gasping for air from their kiss. Alex’s eyes bore down on his body as his chest was rising and falling-- he felt he would never breath normal again. It was as if Alex’s eyes just burned right through him. Hands on his hip, tracing over the panties he was wearing-- Yuri arched his back, and called his name.

“Sashenka.”

Alex pulled his shirt over his head, then quickly removed his pants. His mouth was back on Yuri’s body in an instant. Sucking and biting at his skin, moving from his chest down his stomach. Yuri was screaming out when he started to mark over his hips, his hand rubbing over the material of the panties, making them even tighter than they had been. Precum wetting the front, and Yuri was losing his mind. It had been too long since Alex’s hands had been on him-- and this was all he had been thinking about since he landed back in Russia over a month ago.

“Sashenka!” Yuri called out.

Humming from Alex as his mouth moved over the panties he wore, breathing hot air into the fabric as Yuri’s hands found their way into his hair. Alex was teasing him,  _ always teasing him. _

“Please!” he begged out. A low rumble from Alex only meant he was laughing at his impatience-- Yuri was used to this.

“But I don’t want to take these off of you!” Alex laughed out.

“I have more I brought with me,” Yuri said, smirking down at Alex.

Hands on his hips and the panties were all but torn off of him. Yuri gasped out when Alex took him deep down his throat. He was not going to last this way-- not with the magic of Alex’s mouth on him. Moaning out, Yuri pulled at Alex’s hair. He could never get enough of him. Wet fingers circling his entrance and Yuri sighed when he felt that breach of Alex’s finger in him.

His body was on fire, his was being consumed by Alex in every perfect way. The way he stretched him with his fingers, his mouth working him-- Yuri’s mind was gone. Moaning and speaking between Russian and English, Yuri had no idea what he was saying anymore.

He was so close to cumming, and Alex must have known this. His mouth off his cock as he kissed at his hip. Fingers leaving his body made him whimper out. Only a second later, Alex was kissing him quiet. Hands on his knees and Yuri moaned into his mouth. It was always that familiar press at his knees that excited Yuri-- that moment before he became one with Alex. Lifting his hips, he welcomed Alex. The gentle press as he slid in, breathing heavy against each other’s mouth-- one last push and Yuri screamed out.

He loved this feeling. Alex deep inside of him, holding him tightly, murmuring his love in his ear. It had been too long he had been away. Holding Alex tightly, he called his name out, confessed his love over and over.

Small sounds from Alex as their bodies moved together, sweat building between them. Alex knew just where to thrust, that spot that made Yuri forget his own name. Yuri felt that fire in him burn even hotter the more and more their bodies moved together. Slow deep thrust and Yuri was so close.

“Sashenka!” Yuri called out.

A soft moan from Alex and he was kissing him again, his body never stopping moving. Yuri cried out when Alex thrusted again, hitting his prostate in the right place. Raking his nails down Alex’s back, Yuri felt his cock releasing, his body shaking. Alex moaned and buried his head into his neck, his hips shaking as he released deep inside of him.

“I love you,” Alex whispered, kissing at his ear.

Yuri held him tighter, never wanted to part from him. He loved the weight of Alex on top of him and locked his ankles behind his back. When Alex relaxed on top of him, Yuri sighed out-- happy to feel that weight on him.

“So what made you come out here,” Alex breathed out.

“Um… you know what tomorrow is, right?” Yuri asked.

Alex gasped and sat up a bit, staring at Yuri. “Seriously?”

“You really think I would miss your birthday?” Yuri asked, smirking up at him.

Leaning back down, Alex kissed him. “Best birthday gift ever.”

“I guess I should return the gift I got you then?” Yuri laughed out, rubbing his hands down Alex’s back.

“You wish, blondie,” Alex laughed out, then he lifted off Yuri, and rolled to his side, pulling Yuri to him. “But I have something to confess too.”

“Oh?” Yuri said, looking up at Alex, seeing his cheeks turn red.

“I have tickets to National… I was going to surprise you,” Alex said.

“Really?” Yuri squealed out.

“Of course,” Alex said, kissing between his brows. “You think I would miss such a huge event for you?”

Yuri smiled. The distance apart had brought them closer-- but he sure loved the moments they had together.

“So…” Yuri said, running his hands down Alex’s body. “Birthday boy bottoms tomorrow?”

Alex laughed and kissed Yuri. “Anything you want, blondie.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the last minute gift! But just glad I was able to churn this on out for ya!!! Another YuraLex for ya honey! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
